Love by Hate
by ApatheticDreams
Summary: Qiu Yue is the social outcast of her school and is bullied by the popular kid, Jun. Seeking revenge and fuelled by anger and hatred, she starts playing Second Life to get back at him, but what if she falls for him when she really shouldn't? OCs.


Hi guys! A new idea for a fanfiction...yeah 1/2 Prince this time. ^_^

I do not own 1/2 Prince or any characters or aanything...*sob* Except for my OCs :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Hurt<span>

Life wasn't easy for Qiu Yue. No, it was quite the opposite actually. She was…different. And this difference was the thing that labelled her as the social outcast, the stereotypical geek found in every high-school or university. Or almost every.

Qiu Yue was quite an old-fashioned and quiet girl. Thick reading glasses that concealed her eyes and hair braided into plaits on either side of her head; no, she was no beauty. Her way of speaking was serious and she often went off topic, overloading the person she was talking to with information. Not that she talked to many people.

But what everyone, including herself didn't know, was that she had another personality. Sort of like a split personality. It had been resting somewhere deep in herself, enduring the jeers and abuse, just waiting to erupt and deliver revenge. Fiery and determined, this personality was to be feared.

It was a day like any other. Soft white clouds floated high up in the skies, smiling down at the city. A soothing breeze blew, and birds cheerfully chirped as they flew from building to building.

Qiu Yue trudged into the gates of her high school, ignoring the mocking looks thrown her way. Yes, she was in high school, but she was still the victim of bullying. She bit her lip and walked into her classroom slowly, bracing herself for a bucket of water landing on her head, or someone's foot tripping her up. Nothing. She opened her eyes and looked around. Nobody was paying her any attention. So far so good…

She walked cautiously over to her desk in the corner of the classroom. She used to sit near the front, but one day her desk had been moved to the back. Fearing the 'wrath' of the people who had moved it, and actually not minding her new location, she had obliged.

"Hey geek!"

Qiu Yue stopped and turned around slowly to look at the source of the familiar voice. It was Jun, her main bully. There wasn't a day that had gone by without him insulting her. Over the two years of high school, she had endured verbal abuse from the guy, and she still couldn't figure out why he targeted her. Unknowingly, she was at her breaking point.

Looks can be deceiving. This was the perfect quote to describe Jun. He was very popular with the girls. She couldn't understand what was so good about him. Sure, he had the looks. Nice body, attractively messy hair, sharp features and alluring eyes. But his mouth spoke dirt. Many times she had been wounded by his harsh words and intimidating glare.

Qiu Yue had immediately grimaced when she saw Jun, and now she saw the corners of his mouth twitch up in what she would call a cruel smirk as he walked towards her.

"Did you just pull a face at me, you ugly geek?" Jun hissed, giving her a burning glare. Qiu Yue was sure she would have holes on her face afterwards.

"N-No...," She stuttered, looking away from his piercing eyes. She glanced around the room. The whole class was now listening in and giggling quietly.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" he snarled, bringing up his fist. Qiu Yue closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the impact. It never came. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see Jun looking at her, eyes flashing. His fist was inches from her face.

"You disgust me," He muttered after what seemed like hours. "It's not even worth it to punch you."

With that, he abruptly turned around and stalked back to his seat, not without giving her another smirk.

Qiu Yue sat down at her seat, trembling. The class seemed to be bored of the drama, and went back to talking. She rested her head on her books, staring outside the window. The birds were still chirping and the sun was still shining, oblivious to what was going on.

Closing her eyes, she was suddenly overwhelmed by a burning sensation in her chest. Her pulse quickened and her anger surged. Why did she have to be the one to be bullied? What did she do wrong? Why did she have to stand there and take the hits without doing anything about it? Qiu Yue opened her eyes and clenched her teeth. This was it. She would not tolerate it anymore. She was sick of being the victim. It was his turn now.

She turned to look at Jun, who had looked at her at the same time. Taking her glasses off, she gave him a chilling glare and smirked. She had finally snapped and it was _her _turn to be the bully. At the back of her mind a voice protested, saying that this was wrong, but she ignored it.

She had the perfect way of getting revenge. She knew that most of the class played the popular game Second Life, including Jun. If she could get hold of the game, she could make a character and get back at him without him knowing it was her. She would take on a completely different appearance and personality, and then…

Qiu Yue smiled, eyes flashing at her supposedly ingenious plan. _Jun, you had better watch out…_

* * *

><p>I know it's short...but this sets up the basis for everything so yeah...PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS! :D<p> 


End file.
